Lunch
|image = File:Rutleslunch2.jpg |Row 1 title = Released |Row 1 info = 20 November 2010 |Row 2 title = Recorded |Row 2 info = 1963–1969 at EMI, Trident, Olympic and Rutle studios, London, EMI Studios, Der Rat Keller, Bombay, Pompeii, and the Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles; mixed 2004-2006 at Shabby Road Studios |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Rock |Row 4 title = Length |Row 4 info = 45:43 |Row 5 title = Label |Row 5 info = Rutle Corps |Row 6 title = Web site |Row 6 info = http://www.rutleslunch.net/index.html}}Lunch is a MBE-award winning compilation album by The Rutles. It featured music created for the Circle of Hay show of the same name. Track listing #''Between Us'' #''Get Up and Go'' #''Unfinished Words'' #''Lonely-Phobia'' (with the Let's Be Natural transition) #''Piggy in the Middle'' #''Hold My Hand'' #''Goose-Step Mama/It's Looking Good/Blue Suede Schubert'' #''Ouch!'' #''Another Day'' #''Nevertheless/Joe Public'' #''Good Times Roll'' (with the I Love You transition) #''Eine Kleine Middle Klasse Musik/Let's Be Natural'' (with the Questionnaire transition) #''Hey Mister!'' #''We've Arrived! (And to Prove It We're Here)'' #''Cheese and Onions'' #''Shangri-La'' #''Major Happy's Up And Coming Once Upon A Good Time Band (reprise)'' #''Love Life'' Track information *Between Us is an instrumental track that has the barking dogs from Now She's Left You *Get Up And Go has reversed and slowed down strings from the end of Another Day (plus reversed harmonies from Now She's Left You), the ringing chord from the end of Goose Step Mama, the repeated chords from The Elastic Knicker King (along with the isloated drums from the same song), the cheering crowd from The Rutles' live performance at the Hollywood Bowl and the orechestral freak-out from Cheese And Onions. The song is also shortened, excluding the second and third verse. It transistions into Unfinished Words. *'Unfinished Words' has chunks of guitar from the end of Hey Mister, screams from Baby Let Me Be, backwards calliope from the instrumental bridge of Shangri-La and the piccolo trumpet solo in Doubleback Alley. The spacey part at the ends has elements from The Knicker Elastic King, Major Happy's Up-And-Coming Once Upon A Good Time Band and With A Girl Like You. *'Lonely-Phobia' starts with the song's solo section, followed by the chorus before rejoining the song at the first verse. The swell at the beginning is actually the end in reverse. The Let's Be Natural transition has the dog from Now She's Left You. After the dog is whipepd, the swell from Cheese and Onions returns. *Hold My Hand starts a line from The Rutland Weekend Songbook. The track excludes the second verse, the chorus and the solo. *'Nevertheless/Joe Public' combines the vocals and the dilruba from "Nevertheless" with the bass and drums from "Joe Public". *'Good Times Roll' contains sound effects from "Joe Public" and transitions to "I Love You" near the end. *'Cheese And Onions' contains Ron Nasty's response to some questions about him at the beginning before the rest of the song starts. At the end, it smoothly transitions to "Shangri-La". *'Love Life' is mostly unchanged until the fade out, which contains vocals from "Major Happy's Up And Coming Once Upon A Good Time Band" and "Doubleback Alley". The track ends with quotes from a 1964 interview with the Rutles. Category:Studio Albums Category:Compilation album